


銅臭墨香

by tchai



Category: kj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai





	1. 銅臭墨香 I

 

***暴發戶X小漂亮**

 

00.

 

　　暴发户没读啥书，大学也没上，家里有钱后不乏开始出入些有钱人才能参加的聚会，慈善晚宴呀巨擘生日呀啥啥开幕呀，哪里缺有钱的冤大头去当分母哪里就会有暴发户的身影。

 

　　暴发户也不管那些上流社会的人，看他们这种一夕致富挤身名流的眼神有多少轻视不屑，反正他照样吃喝玩乐，享受出手阔绰的快感，提着现金买豪车买豪宅买金项链，就是爽。

 

　　不过暴发户特别仰慕有文化的人，毕竟从小就听人说会读书的有多好多棒，尤其是在一次画廊剪彩时遇到的小漂亮，听说是书香名门之后，祖父还是大书法家，难怪小漂亮皮肤白净眼神清澈，抿着嘴串珠子盘核桃却脚踩潮鞋身穿潮牌也那么清新脱俗。

 

 

01.

 

　　暴发户恋爱了。

 

　　单方面的。

 

　　开始成天追着小漂亮跑，开着他拉风兮兮的敞篷超跑，腊月寒冬也不能阻止他上街轰轰耍帅，每次赌在小漂亮校门口都接收一踏钦羡目光。

 

　　但小漂亮气鼓鼓的，见了他都要绕道走，暴发户也不气馁，硬是把时速一百二十迈的超跑开成十二迈，沿着人行道绿荫旁尾随小漂亮，戴着金镯子金戒指的左手还要挂在车边显摆，金闪闪的快把小漂亮透红的耳朵都照到起火。

 

　　「你干嘛！」小漂亮不堪其扰，气得停下脚步跺跺小细腿，连愤满的声音听在暴发户耳里都跟小猫咪一样软甜娇憨，乐得暴发户咧开嘴瞇着眼，露出小虎牙。

 

　　「易易我送你回家嘛。」

 

　　「我不要！你俗死了！」

 

　　暴发户看看自己的穿著打扮，又看看小漂亮的，深刻反省一秒，得出的结论是：小漂亮人漂亮身材也漂亮，穿什么都像画中仙，果然不俗。

 

 

02.

 

　　小漂亮就跟那天上的月亮一样，高高挂起，暴发户日追夜随都无法靠近小漂亮分毫，直到一个月后终于有了机会。

 

　　小漂亮家里投资的事业垮了，就算家底蕴厚也扛不住债务危机，暴发户难得私心一把，掏出银行卡拿出里面数不清的零头往小漂亮爹妈手里塞，说是要下聘用的。

 

　　小漂亮本来抵死不从，就算暴发户长得好看又有钱，他也不愿意随随便便跟了他呀。

 

　　小漂亮不依，小漂亮的父母当然也就不允，但火烧眉毛的压力让父母日夜苦叹面容憔悴，小漂亮不忍心两老受罪，红着眼眶答应了。

 

 

03.

 

　　「易易，别哭，我会对你好的，我发誓！」

 

　　结婚当晚送入洞房，小漂亮坐在床上委屈死了，哇的一声哭出来，想到大好青春都葬送在暴发户手里就觉得自己像潘金莲嫁武大郎，脑袋哭成糨糊连比喻都乱七八糟。

 

　　哭到累了打个小嗝休息一下，看看暴发户，还在那傻里傻气三指指天发毒誓，什么天打雷劈出门被车撞都说出来了，真的好土好俗气。

 

　　「闭嘴！你死了我要守寡的。」

 

　　「哦！」

 

　　暴发户见小漂亮脸颊两侧小梨涡凹陷，高高兴兴凑过去，小心翼翼伸手抱住小漂亮，在他嘴边亲了一口，本来是真的只想亲一口的，谁知道小漂亮抱在怀里软绵绵香喷喷，亲起来还甜滋滋，暴发户忍不住含住小漂亮粉嘟嘟的嘴唇，又不小心把人压倒在床，扒了干净。

 

 

04.

 

　　小漂亮全身都白嫩嫩的，小屁股圆滚滚的，里面热呼呼的，夹得暴发户越来越没轻没重，在小漂亮身上又亲又摸又揉又掐，雪白的肌肤上有红有紫，惹得娇生惯养的小漂亮哭哭啼啼抽抽搭搭。

 

　　「呜呜呜好疼！你快出去！」

 

　　暴发户抱着小漂亮，嘴上哄着不痛不痛等等就好了，腰下却拱来拱去，像是想把自己全塞进里面，毕竟朝思暮想的小漂亮终于是他的了，暴发户真的忍不住！

 

　　在小漂亮哭晕过去后，暴发户想，他一定！一定会对小漂亮好的！不过哭起来漂漂亮亮的小漂亮以后还是只在床上哭吧，是个男人就要好好守护小漂亮的眼泪。

 

 

05.

 

　　结果隔天小漂亮醒来气死了。

 

　　全身腰酸背痛在暴发户夸张的能让十个人打滚的大床上醒来，张开眼还能看见天花板上贴个正红色的囍字，越看越气。

 

　　「王俊凯！」小漂亮气呼呼地喊人，始作俑者没几秒就风风火火出现在床边，手上还拿着锅铲，「易易你起啦？有没有哪里不舒服？」

 

　　小漂亮看他春风满面，心里就很气，抓过枕头往暴发户脸上扔，「我见到你就不舒服！」

 

　　小漂亮还想再骂，结果扯到小屁股又痛得他小脸一皱，哼唧出声，眼泪迅速攻占眼眶，看着暴发户，「都是你害的！我讨厌你。」

 

　　「我的错我的错，」暴发户也不恼，放下锅铲解开围裙，又摸上床搂住小漂亮，「我看看哪里疼？」

 

　　「不许摸我！」小漂亮一巴掌拍开凑过来的暴发户，「以后都不许摸我！」

 

　　小漂亮金贵又娇气，抬着小下巴颐指气使的模样看在暴发户眼里也依然可爱。

 

　　「好好好我不摸。」

 

 

06.

 

　　小漂亮真的不让暴发户摸。

 

　　至少清醒的时候不让。

 

　　除了新婚夜那晚后暴发户平时连拉拉小漂亮的小手都拉不到，小漂亮成天在学校，下课还要去泥塑教室待到月上梢头，跟暴发户独处的时间也就晚上睡觉那几小时，甚至还要在床铺中间塞满丑玩偶划清界线。

 

　　不过暴发户晚上都会趁小漂亮熟睡后把玩偶踢下床，美滋滋搂着小漂亮睡，天一亮就被踹下床。

 

　　暴发户天天都守在教室门口等小漂亮，等无聊了就点根烟思考思考人生，但想的内容八九不离十全是小漂亮，例如有文化果然不一样，他家小漂亮连兴趣爱好都跟平常人有所差别！

 

　　小漂亮结束后也不理他，哼哼两声自顾自地走，暴发户连忙给他提包拎袋，问他饿不饿累不累还想去哪要不要回家。

 

　　小漂亮皱着的眉心在看到暴发户终于换了台白色休旅后松懈不少，那台宝蓝色的敞篷实在辣眼睛也神经病，大冬天的脑子都冻坏了。

 

　　小漂亮每天都对暴发户的审美很绝望，今天稍微正常点了。

 

 

07.

 

　　暴发户其实也对小漂亮的穿衣方式有所微词，他不能理解为啥子大冬天的小漂亮还要穿那些露出锁骨的单薄毛衣，露着膝盖破这破那的紧身牛仔裤，一节细细白白的脚脖子脚踝骨全在外头吹风，看得暴发户牙凉又心疼，怕小漂亮给冻坏了。

 

　　虽然暴发户平时宠着小漂亮对他百依百顺，但在这点上就挺不让步的，破衣破裤那是他小时候没钱才穿的好吧，他现在可有钱了，怎么能让小漂亮穿成这样出门，还不保暖！

 

　　「易易！等等！」

 

　　于是小漂亮婚后最先体现在外的改变就是──从裸露身体肌肤贴合身材曲线的穿著打扮变成一颗毛球。

 

　　不穿也不行，暴发户可能逼逼了。

 

　　「唉衣服得穿暖了说过多少次了！」小漂亮但凡穿得少了点，暴发户总能变着法子掏出各种毛茸茸的厚实衣物往他身上遮，今天是一件纯白色的内里铺着绒毛的长板厚外套，把小漂亮包裹的十分严实，像个漂亮雪白的小羔羊似的。

 

　　小漂亮撇撇嘴，勉强认可这次暴发户的选衣眼光。

 

　　见小漂亮没嫌弃，暴发户可乐了，打算把整家ＢＶ都包下来给小漂亮当衣柜。

 

 

08.

 

　　小漂亮发现最近暴发户怪怪的。

 

　　平时暴发户黏他黏得紧了，从不在他面前分心做其他事，但近来几天暴发户频频对着手机傻笑发信息，好几次来接他还晚了！

 

　　小漂亮当然不可能问暴发户在高兴什么，这么晚来又干嘛去了，暴发户的事情他一律不关心，甚至连暴发户那堆钱哪来的也不想知道。

 

　　小漂亮只是心想，最好是暴发户搞外遇去了，然后能让他捉奸在床，如此一来便能名正言顺的离婚！他终于可以摆脱暴发户了，反正他可一点儿也不喜欢暴发户，巴不得能赶紧分开，碍于那所谓的聘金又只能屈于人下。

 

 

09.

 

　　可是在某天，暴发户比平时晚了好多才出现，还带着明显是女人用的香水味，小漂亮见暴发户那身领口敞开袒露前胸锁骨的衬衫，抓的油亮露出额头的刘海，骚包到不行！

 

　　小漂亮越看越气，手上的书法也不写了，毛笔一摔把自己关进房间，开始收拾行李。

 

　　「易易？你干嘛呀？」

 

　　小漂亮拖拉着沉甸甸的行李箱，推开房门时还拐了一下脚，更气了，撞开碍路的暴发户，气鼓鼓的没走出几步，就被暴发户拦住。

 

　　「我要跟你离婚！」

 

　　小漂亮一双漂亮的凤眼看起来红红的，白嫩嫩的脸颊嘟嘟的，咬牙切齿的模样也好看得不得了。

 

　　「？？？」暴发户慌了，抓住小漂亮的手很是着急，「为什么呀？怎么了易易？」

 

　　小漂亮有理有据，「你在外面有女人了，你出轨，根据婚礼誓词你违反对婚姻的忠贞，所以我要跟你离婚。」

 

　　「我没有啊？」

 

　　「还说没有！你最近穿衣服变好看了！给我买衣服眼光也变好了！陪我的时间少了！来接我下课还都晚了！」小漂亮气呼呼双手叉腰，一一数落，「你身上还有女人的香水味！」

 

　　「而且！你现在睡觉都不偷抱我了！」小漂亮说完，气哭了。

 

 

10.

 

　　暴发户很无辜，很委屈，他只是为了让小漂亮不要这么嫌弃他，努力勾搭上流社会那些品味好眼光佳的朋友，总算是给小漂亮买了几件合他心意的好看衣服，顺便也把自己收拾收拾让小漂亮看了顺眼，他没出轨也没在外面有女人，努力献殷勤却被误会真的好惨……但这都不是事儿！

 

　　小漂亮哭得梨花带雨我见犹怜，暴发户一边心疼却一边欣喜，果然那些朋友支招是有用的，小漂亮多在意他啊！

 

　　暴发户抱着小漂亮好声好气解释安慰，小漂亮听了却还是不满意，抬头用垂着泪珠的眼睛瞪他，小嘴一撇好委屈，「你骗人，那你怎么都不抱我睡觉了！」

 

　　「那是因为……」暴发户有些不好意思，还不都是因为刚开始忍得住，最近越来越忍不了了嘛，怕继续下去不是偷抱而已，又把小漂亮弄哭弄疼了怎么办。

 

 

11.

 

　　为了让小漂亮安心，暴发户决定身体力行好好抱抱小漂亮睡一觉。

 

　　小漂亮清澈的琥珀色眼睛湿润润的，像慌张地初生小鹿，咬着嘴唇看像暴发户，软软绵绵地开口，「我怕。」

 

　　暴发户边安慰小漂亮，边分开小漂亮白花花的小细腿挤进去，小漂亮可怕疼了，哭得直抽气，一疼一皱眉一出声，暴发户都快不忍心再搞下去。

 

　　可是暴发户心里想的是一回事，身体想做的又是另一回事，嘴上安抚着小漂亮说乖啊不疼了，我轻点慢点，你也放松点啊宝宝。

 

　　结果小漂亮皱起小脸蜷起脚尖，酥酥软软的声音委屈死了，「还是疼！」

 

　　「诶，宝宝乖，忍忍。」

 

　　暴发户被小漂亮这娇滴滴的嗲样萌得心肝乱颤，捧在手里都怕他要融化了，极尽小心地放慢速度，总算在小漂亮哭唧唧的声音里听到一丝甜腻，抓准窍门后小漂亮不喊疼了，倒是哭得更带劲儿了。

 

 

12.

 

　　这次小漂亮醒来没追着暴发户打骂了，也没再说什么不许碰我的话，反而是窝在暴发户怀里，戳戳暴发户的胸膛，「你以后买衣服找我！不许再找外面的人。」

 

　　「好的宝宝。」

 

　　暴发户搂着香香软软的小漂亮，美滋滋！反正除了离婚以外，小漂亮说啥都好都对。

 

 

 

 


	2. 銅臭墨香 II

***暴發戶X小漂亮**

還是這兩位小情侶 

 

**請為自己的閱讀行為負責！*3**

**＊女裝play有 慎入慎入慎入**

 

 

00.

 

　　易烊千玺最爱看王俊凯为他晕头转向、迷得找不着北的模样，看起来傻呼呼的，尤其是对方一脸呆愣盯着自己，下意识舔嘴唇抹鼻子咽口水的举动，全让易烊千玺心里骄傲的小孔雀开满屏昂着下颚得意洋洋。

 

　　王俊凯就是这么爱他！

 

 

01.

 

　　易烊千玺是漂亮而自知的，从小就意识到自己好看又讨喜，所有人都对他小心轻放，从他有记忆以来，只要他多分了点目光就会有人捧着东西送到他面前，只要他表示了一点意愿，那事情总会朝他想要的方向发展。

 

　　如果遇到了比较难办的事，易烊千玺也只消眨眨眼噘个嘴、揪揪手指跺跺腿，没有什么是他得不到的。

 

　　这种自信体现在举手投足之间，潜移默化到一个弯曲的指节、蜷起的脚尖、微昂的下颚、半阖的眼帘、上扬的嘴角，每处都细致得恰到好处，时而可爱时而无辜，天真里总流露出几分撩拨。

 

 

02.

 

　　王俊凯的出现刚开始跟普罗大众没有不同，易烊千玺一眼就知这个男人在他这也迷了心智，和那些追求者没什么两样，只是更加痴缠。

 

　　走到哪里跟到哪里，易烊千玺心底其实有些烦，但良好的家教和天性养成及自身要求，他最多就气鼓鼓地跺脚表达不满。

 

　　直到阴错阳差，王俊凯替家里度过了难关，易烊千玺逼不得已和他结婚、委身于他。

 

　　他真的不喜欢王俊凯，这个人又土又俗，整天只知道围着他打转，穿得花里胡俏的，金条金炼金戒指，要不是他强烈阻止，结婚戒指恐怕能一个迭一个，把他的手指全用纯金包起来，更别说那些审美有问题的各色超跑了，易烊千玺看都不想看！

 

　　给他买的衣服经历多次嫌弃，王俊凯总算是懂得比照易烊千玺衣柜里的款式挑选，好歹博了美人一笑。

 

　　易烊千玺被捧在掌心呵护备至，王俊凯见不得他生气他难过他委屈、成天称赞他夸誉他，易烊千玺习以为常心安理得，本该如此。

 

　　直到王俊凯一贯的行为模式出现变动，超出易烊千玺的预期，晚回家了、穿衣风格审美品味都变了、身上的气味染上了外头的胭脂水粉、甚至也不一心一意绕着他转，易烊千玺才慌了。

 

　　他发现他好喜欢王俊凯。

 

　　他想起总是接送他出入的王俊凯，想起总是在课室外等待的王俊凯，想起吃饭时总是配合他口味的王俊凯，想起睡前会给他暖手暖脚暖被窝的王俊凯。

 

　　他还想起有次因为他借着闹脾气，揣着试探王俊凯底线在哪儿的心思，一掌落在王俊凯颊边，气鼓鼓地让他滚，王俊凯愣了愣，见他气得眼眶泛红，连忙哄着说「好好好，我出去，宝贝儿你别气了啊。」

 

　　易烊千玺看看关上的门又看看自己的手，急死了，王俊凯怎么就不躲，好傻！

 

　　那天晚上外头零下五度，易烊千玺开门的时候王俊凯缩在门边抽烟发抖，发现他后又笑，扔掉烟头讨好地问：「不气啦易易？」

 

　　易烊千玺看着他被冻红的鼻尖和耳朵，笑得见牙不见眼的弯弯桃眸和白亮犬齿，忽然就好心疼，扑进王俊凯染着寒气的怀里，「大傻子！」

 

 

03.

 

　　王俊凯好像就在身后随时等着易烊千玺转头，也不需要易烊千玺扭扭捏捏的承认不承认，王俊凯都当他是心头宝掌上肉，知道易烊千玺喜欢他后的区别只是能光明正大的亲亲摸摸他的宝贝，还有作梦也会笑。

 

　　这天迎来他们俩婚后第一个平安夜，王俊凯又一如往常挥金如土的做派，买了一箱又一箱的苹果，还有数不清的铃铛啊槲寄生啊圣诞红啊零零总总，整栋别墅大老远就闪闪发光，活像棵巨型圣诞树。

 

　　易烊千玺下课后回家看见又忍不住嫌，鼓着脸颊撇撇嘴，「王俊凯你真的好俗！」

 

　　「这个其实不俗！」王俊凯乐呵呵地在他的宝贝易易脸颊上亲了口，搂着他进屋吃烛光火鸡大餐，吃完还用红彤彤的大苹果摆了一地爱心，抱着易烊千玺说「宝宝每天都要平安快乐。」

 

　　易烊千玺心想这个臭土豪，土归土俗归俗，还是好让他喜欢，扯着王俊凯的手站到大门口槲寄生下方，揪着他的衣领亲了上去，耳朵泛红，「在这里亲才对！」

 

　　黏黏糊糊一吻结束，王俊凯又抱着他笑，易烊千玺踢踢他的小腿，「哎呀！你快摘个红果子给我！」

 

　　见王俊凯不明所以，易烊千玺恨铁不成钢地瞪了他好几眼，自己掂脚把槲寄生上的红果摘了颗塞进王俊凯手里，「路过一次这里就要亲一次！亲完摘果子送我，要摘到完才可以不亲！」

 

　　王俊凯再度觉得自家小漂亮果然是个有文化的小漂亮，各种知识才华都兼具，但是呢……王俊凯挠挠后脑杓，「不管摘不摘我都想亲你啊宝贝儿。」

 

 

04.

 

　　王俊凯置办了一堆圣诞行头，易烊千玺饭后无聊就在那翻翻捡捡，想着要好好重新装饰家里才行，不然简直惨不忍睹。

 

　　「王俊凯！」易烊千玺从那堆东西里掏出一坨红艳艳掺杂着白毛球的布料，整张小脸皱起，漂亮的眼尾都闪烁着怒气，朝刚从厨房走过来的王俊凯嚷嚷，「你买这什么东西呀！」

 

　　王俊凯听见易烊千玺拔高的尾音，迈着长腿大步走过来，嘴里担心附和「诶诶怎么了怎么了」直到走到易烊千玺跟前，见了他拿在手里的一团红布，话都卡壳了：「我、不是……易易你听我说……」

 

　　王俊凯紧张兮兮，看清那是有上衣有长裤的衣物，松了口气解释，圣诞节嘛、他不就是想要有点过节气氛吗，在家里扮个圣诞老人给他家小宝贝送个礼，怎么就又惹他生气啦。

 

　　「好丑！」易烊千玺哼哼两声，皱皱小鼻子，把那套圣诞老人服还有白花花大胡子扔到王俊凯身上，「你不许穿！俗死了！谁要圣诞老人，我只要圣诞老公。」

 

　　本来还想着哎呀宝贝生气了得赶紧哄，听到后半句，王俊凯又笑了起来，乐呵呵晒着虎牙，凑过去抱住易烊千玺，「好好好。」

 

　　「这又是什么？」易烊千玺用手肘把黏糊在自己身后的王俊凯推了推，拎起另一套红色布料，没等王俊凯阻止，抖开一看，瞬间瞪大那双茶色的凤眼，粉嫩的脸颊又鼓起来，耳尖也迅速染红，「你变态！」

 

　　大概是跟圣诞老人装束配套的圣诞女郎，正红色的平口小洋装，腰间系着黑色皮带，裙摆边缘滚着一圈白色绒毛，随着易烊千玺抬手抖开，裙摆也跟着晃动。

 

　　王俊凯心想要完，光是圣诞老人就被易烊千玺嫌弃得要死，若是让他知道他这点妄想，那指不定他家宝贝要怎么跟他闹呢！不过想到这装扮穿在易烊千玺身上……王俊凯咽了咽口水，心里还真的有点小期待。

 

　　「你还想！」易烊千玺见王俊凯喉结滚动目光扫射在自己身上，哪能不知道他脑补了什么，气得又去搥他，「再想我揍你！」

　　

 

05.

 

　　易烊千玺盘腿坐在房间地毯上，手摸着下巴看着面前的几样东西陷入深深的思考。

 

　　其实圣诞节他也是准备了要好好庆祝的，毕竟想到王俊凯那副为他神魂颠倒的痴迷样他就特别高兴！

 

　　只是他本来准备的是当一只小麋鹿，可可爱爱的，脖子系个铃铛、头上装个鹿角、屁屁加个毛茸茸小鹿尾巴，他就不信王俊凯能撑过三秒。

 

　　但想起王俊凯刚才看见这套红色小洋装时的表情，易烊千玺又有点犹豫不决。

 

06.

 

　　被勒令等在门外不许进来的王俊凯，焦虑地左晃右晃，深怕是自己真又惹易烊千玺不高兴，晚上得睡沙发，幸好一个多小时过去了，房门终于打开一个小缝隙。

 

　　易烊千玺半张脸探出来，整个身体都掩蔽在门板后，垂在额前的刘海还带着点沐浴水气，双眼也是湿润润的，声音软软的喊他，「王俊凯你过来……」

 

　　王俊凯马上靠过去，推门时还想着小心点别太急以免撞到易烊千玺，但门开的瞬间就愣住了，脑袋几乎停止运转。

 

　　刚才那件被易烊千玺嫌弃得要死的小洋装正套在他身上，本来是给女性穿戴的尺寸，幸好易烊千玺骨架小、腰细臀窄才得以套进去，只是因身高问题所以裙襬短得不行，易烊千玺手揪着前面往下拉，勉强遮住裙下风光。

 

　　而在这套裙装的基础上，易烊千玺头上戴着棕色的小鹿角，颈子挂着的皮制项圈上缀着金色铃铛，白色的长袜过膝，蕾丝袜头边缘勒住半截白花花的、结实匀称的大腿肉，细瘦的长腿被白袜包裹，脚踝骨依然线条分明突出，没穿鞋的脚掌因夹着腿的动作而双双向内，脚趾许是羞赧而蜷起，整个人看起来无辜白嫩又香艳勾人。

 

　　王俊凯感觉全身的血气都涌向下腹，易烊千玺甚至不用再多做些什么，他的呼吸都粗重得不得了。

 

　　见王俊凯愣在原地，易烊千玺一改害臊重拾兴致，嘴边梨涡凹陷，咬着下唇勾起嘴角巧笑倩兮，晶亮的琥珀眸子里藏着狡黠，「好看吗？」

 

　　光说还不够，易烊千玺转了一圈，脖子上的小铃铛叮铃叮铃响，转过身时王俊凯看得可清楚了，红色的小裙子，露出白嫩嫩的半个小圆屁股，精瘦却恰到好处微微鼓胀的肌肉让大腿至臀缘的线条更美好诱惑，易烊千玺却神态自若，下半身清凉的人好像不是他，转过圈来看着王俊凯，歪歪脑袋，脚趾透过轻薄的白袜丝料踢踢王俊凯，「问你呢！」

 

　　王俊凯被这挠痒似的轻轻一踢，非但没有从惊艳中回神，反而是更想挖掘这片艳色，无奈只是刚伸手跨腿要靠近，易烊千玺就拿食指抵着他的胸口，噘着嘴让他不许过来，执意要得到答案：「好不好看！」

 

　　这大概是王俊凯婚后寥寥可数的几次抗旨，握住易烊千玺纤细的手指从自己胸前挪开，一把搂过易烊千玺，隔着绒布质料的麂皮洋装，只摸得到棱线分明的背脊腰身，却也让人妄想无边，心口一致地回应：「好看好看，易易当然最好看。」

 

　　听见这句易烊千玺当然是满意的，但他可还没玩够呢！还想再捉弄捉弄王俊凯一会儿，像逗大猫，拿着根儿逗猫棒挥来挥去好让他跟着左扑右跳，全心全意盯着上头晃动的缀饰，而他自己就是最美最华丽的那根羽毛。

 

　　谁知道这男人就像失控了一样，急吼吼地拦腰把他抱起，动作跟猛虎叼起相中的猎物一样凶狠迅速，易烊千玺刚跌坐在柔软的床铺上就哼唧出声，皱着眉心眼眶泛红，喉间的呻吟让王俊凯脑中的弦又拉得更紧了。

 

　　「好痛！」易烊千玺瘪嘴，抬腿就去踢王俊凯，王俊凯任由他一脚踩上腹部，轻轻软软毫无吓阻之力，倒是见易烊千玺憋屈的小脸才停下问怎么了哪儿痛了。

 

　　只是这一踢，他家小漂亮腿间敞开的就不只是白花花的大腿根，还有大片粉嫩春色，王俊凯这才惊觉易烊千玺没穿底裤，并且臀间夹着撮小鹿尾巴——要命了。

 

　　这个认知让他几欲抓狂，抓在易烊千玺脚腕的手不自主地使劲，掌心下不是熟悉的肌肤温润，而是包覆在上如牛奶般白皙的丝滑面料，摩挲起来更有别样的兴奋感。

 

　　王俊凯欺身向前，将易烊千玺的腿拉开，底下的人难受地扭了扭，满脸隐忍和不高兴，双颊扑红，手指微微弯曲着推搡着王俊凯的肩头，「压到尾巴了好疼！」

 

　　原来易烊千玺独自在房里待了这么久就是在准备这些，自己买的「麋鹿装」本来只有鹿角、铃铛、毛绒手套及棕色小短裤，前两者还堪用，后两者就遭受易烊千玺质疑审美了，他觉得这些不够有趣好玩儿，又偷偷逛了圈情趣用品，好不容易找到圣诞限定的麋鹿尾巴呢，但在浴室里捣鼓着给自己塞尾巴时费了不少劲，惹得他眼睛都湿润着，塞不好可是好疼的，要不是为了想看王俊凯开心，他才不要弄这些。

 

　　结果王俊凯一下子把他扔床上，屁股触碰至床面直接把塑料尾巴的塞头又往内戳了点，毫无预警、角度刁钻，很不舒服。

 

　　易烊千玺在王俊凯面前从来就不愿忍着委屈，这不马上撇着嘴挂着泪吸吸小鼻尖，攥紧拳头就往王俊凯身上挥，「你不会轻点儿！」

 

　　这么久了王俊凯仍然对易烊千玺的眼泪没有免疫力，马上捧着他可怜兮兮的小屁股摸了摸，「我的错我的错，哪疼了我看看。」

 

　　易烊千玺顺势转过身去，跪趴在床上撅起臀部，然而本就短的裙子只是半遮着屁股，带点蓬松垂坠的滚边白绒毛裙摆随着他的动作在臀上一晃一晃的，棕色的毛茸尾巴做成俏皮的尖尖弧度，正巧从裙下顶出，简直就像真的顺着尾椎长在那雪白臀间一样。

 

　　易烊千玺久久等不到王俊凯有所作为，忍不住回头看了一眼，却被他男人眼里深沉且赤裸的欲望惊到，微微缩起腿想要不就此打住，是不是玩过头了。

 

　　但没等易烊千玺反悔，王俊凯的手便摸上他的腿，极尽仔细地从脚掌滑过小腿肚、膝窝、大腿，掌心摸索着从腿根探进裙襬，圆润弹翘的臀肉落入王俊凯手中，又掐又揉。

 

　　「易易，你怎么这么好看。」王俊凯的声音低哑似是忍耐，每次称赞易烊千玺的话语总是贫脊，却是发自内心，听得易烊千玺面上吐槽心底也十分受用。

 

　　这次的称赞伴随着王俊凯粗重难抑的气息，手指在奶白的臀部上流连忘返，才想起那个夹在臀缝中占据他位置的小尾巴，揪住尾巴正想扯出，谁知刚碰上就听到易烊千玺喉间的轻咛，扭了扭小屁股，那艳红刺目的裙子也跟着晃动。

 

　　王俊凯安抚性地吻上易烊千玺泛红的耳背，沿着被项圈环绕的白皙颈项、削瘦分明的肩胛骨啄吻而下，最后亲了亲粉嫩圆润的奶白团子，揪起棕色的鹿尾巴缓缓往外扯，易烊千玺双手抓着床单低声哼哼，塞口的弧度滑过褶皱，脱离时啵啾声响，臀肉下意识收缩夹紧，润滑过的地方柔软又湿润，一圈穴口粉嫩嫩的。

 

　　王俊凯不瞬目地盯着那处看，手指忍不住去抠弄软嫩的小穴，湿热的软肉直接黏附上来，热呼呼湿溽溽的，指头抽出时还带着水光，王俊凯鬼迷心窍，嘴从啃咬一旁弹软的肌肤吸吻过去，扳开两瓣臀肉，伸出舌尖舔上手指刚离开的那处，艳红的褶皱收缩着翕动，闻起来香甜的蜜桃味润滑吃起来着实不怎么样。

 

　　「啊！」易烊千玺被王俊凯的举动惊吓到了，慌张地用膝盖往前爬两步，回过头急得用手去推他脑袋，「不可以不可以！」

 

　　然而出口的声音七分惊惧三分酥软，那处被舔弄的感觉太过奇妙又舒爽，王俊凯大手一捞把他抓了回去，湿滑软热的舌头在嫩肉上吮弄，王俊凯的手还狡猾地滑到前方，握住他的性器搓揉，害易烊千玺推拒无果，腰都软了下来，脚趾却泛白抠夹着底下床单，大腿肌肉紧绷着，难以抵抗从身下两处蔓延开来的快意，脸埋在臂弯里嗯啊着呜咽呻吟。

 

　　被撸弄的性器前端颤抖着吐出精液，弄脏了王俊凯的手、也沾染裙摆，红色布料喷上几滴浊液，易烊千玺轻喘着趴伏在床上，白又圆的窄臀高高撅起，前面的欲望是纾解了，但被舔得柔软又敏感的穴口却不知餍足，擅自收缩着也填补不了空虚。

 

　　易烊千玺不喜欢等待，尤其是和王俊凯在床上相处磨合的多了，自然也习惯了性事的奥妙，这会儿早该塞进里面好好填满他的家伙却迟迟不动，易烊千玺不高兴了，掐着王俊凯的腿肉拧，嘟着嘴叫他衣服都脱了就快点！彷佛忘了刚才被舔时又羞又恼，要王俊凯住手不让他碰的是谁。

 

　　王俊凯被拧疼了也没哀叫，倒是赶紧贴上去摸摸亲亲易烊千玺，柔声安抚，说是等会儿他要先去拿套，易烊千玺被亲得瞇起眼轻哼，侧躺在床单手搂着王俊凯的脖子不想放开，小声低语，「不戴了！你快点──」

 

　　王俊凯手肘撑在他两侧以免自己的重量全压在易烊千玺身上，低头又亲了亲他任性噘起的圆润唇珠，易烊千玺嘴唇被啃咬着，这才忽然想起什么，猛拍王俊凯，气呼呼地拿那双凤尾染着些许粉红的眼睛瞪他，「你亲我！你刚刚……还亲我！」

 

　　王俊凯嘴上应和着认错，边哄着「没事儿宝宝你连那里都干净又漂亮！」一边又怕易烊千玺还要生气，就着他侧躺在自己身下的姿势，左手揽起易烊千玺的腿弯，将已经硬得不行的性器缓缓挤进，果然堵得易烊千玺住了嘴，随着粗热肉刃的插入而嗯嗯轻哼。

 

　　紧致的软肉一点点被挤开，易烊千玺尽管习惯与王俊凯做这档事，仍每每都被那惊人的尺寸给弄的得大力深呼吸才能适应异物感，等那处完全没入时紧绷的身体才放松下来，穴口却是不自主缩了缩，像是和这侵入常客打招呼般吸绞着。

 

　　王俊凯被湿热的内壁紧紧裹住，退出后又送入，反复几次见易烊千玺表情没露出不悦，便放胆大力抽插起来，易烊千玺侧躺着弓起腰，被顶得快在王俊凯身下缩成一团，一只腿被王俊凯架起弯曲，双腿无处安放及施力，捅进体内的性器戳插的角度跟以往不同，挤到前列腺的机率不高，戳得他莫名其妙，快感微弱，只觉股间褶皱被粗大性器撑得饱满，酥爽酸麻的滋味却品不到多少，易烊千玺哼声表达不满，手指跟猫爪似的挠上王俊凯臂膀，「嗯、啊…我不喜欢这个、…姿势！」

 

　　在冲撞中发声是有点儿困难，但王俊凯还是没漏掉他的抱怨，立刻停下，摸摸易烊千玺委屈皱起的眉心和鼓鼓的面颊，将他轻柔地转到正面，憋着劲声音都有些沙哑，「那这样好不好？」

 

　　半路煞车挺不人道，易烊千玺也不折腾，回答简单明了，双手攀上王俊凯肩头、白皙修长的腿夹上王俊凯的腰，扭着臀把那根东西又往内吞了点，这才满意地亲亲王俊凯。

 

　　得到易烊千玺的肯定，王俊凯和他交换了个湿滑纠缠的吻，掐着他瘦能盈握的腰肢又开始往内戳刺，硕大的前端在柔嫩温热的穴肉里搅动捣弄，寻着那让易烊千玺舒服的点，两人身体有着一定契合，王俊凯试着深深浅浅戳了几次，易烊千玺很快就红着面颊睫毛湿润，嫣红的嘴唇吐出细腻呻吟。

 

　　裙襬早就掀翻而起，盖在肚子上，洋装的上半部也随着易烊千玺的身躯在床铺上摩擦而挤成一团在腰间，白皙精致的锁骨和盖着单薄肌肉的前胸完整裸露，随着主人的喘息而起伏着。王俊凯腰胯边往内顶，边低头含咬住易烊千玺胸前凸起的小肉粒，虎牙轻啮着充血发硬的乳尖，不时吸吮拉扯。

 

　　浑身上下的肌肤似乎都被王俊凯弄得发热，不论是体内不时被戳中的酸麻刺激，还是胸前带点麻痒的微疼，都让易烊千玺舒服得有些不知所措，抓拉着王俊凯后脑的发丝，仰着颈项哼咛。

 

　　脖子上的铃当颈圈因操弄的震动而发出轻脆的叮铃，脑袋上的鹿角也随之颤动，不过这只小麋鹿身后的尾巴倒是变成根尺寸粗大的肉茎，不断进出抽插着，每每摩擦过嫣红入口都带着些许泛白的润滑泡沫，身体交合时的肉体拍打声挺有频率的，把易烊千玺嘴里的喘息轻啜、呻吟呜咽都打散得不成调，娇腻的哼哼声搭着铃当摆动却意外和谐，听在王俊凯耳里美妙得不得了。

 

　　易烊千玺被搞得喘息不止，紧缩着小腹想抵挡那在体内逞凶的巨物，伸出手摸摸下腹，还能感受到几乎要顶破肚皮的力道，但这些起伏倒是被皱在腰间的布料遮掩得很好。

 

　　「嗯──」易烊千玺没有心思再想其他，王俊凯也对他的身体了如指掌，他轻轻一个蹙眉、半阖着的殷红眼帘、微张着吐出甜腻酥音的嘴，都是即将高潮的信号，王俊凯挺着腰保持一定的频率，研磨着易烊千玺体内酸麻的敏感处，掐在他腰胯的手劲是有些大，但易烊千玺只感觉层层快感堆叠而上，酸麻的爽感一路从身处蔓延胀开，随着王俊凯的操干化作热流从颤动的阴茎流淌而出。

 

　　紧绷的身体弧度在精水吐出后放松下来，裹着白袜的长腿还架在王俊凯身侧，方才扑腾的小腿无力垂挂，浑身瘫软。

 

　　王俊凯俯身吻他，易烊千玺慵懒但乖顺的与他接吻，臀间还是不断被进出，但幅度和力道都比刚才使劲多了，王俊凯挺动腰杆的速度加快，脸埋在易烊千玺颈边，粗重的呼吸打在他耳畔，最后摁着他的腰腹往内狠顶，易烊千玺知道他也高潮了。

 

 

07.

 

　　先前说不用戴套的人是易烊千玺，这会洗澡清理时又气呼呼去拧王俊凯的人也是易烊千玺。

 

　　「都是你！」易烊千玺红着脸，全身泛懒不想动弹，正趴在王俊凯怀里，任由他把手指探进股间，掏挖着刚才射进去的东西，「哎呀轻点！」那里被撑开过这会而又酸又麻，总还有点王俊凯还在里头的错觉，被手指戳戳捣捣，敏感得让人又差点忍不住声。

 

　　易烊千玺扭了扭身体，咬着下唇瞪王俊凯，「明天害我拉肚子怎么办！」

 

　　「不会不会，我帮你洗干净啊易易。」

 

　　王俊凯说完肩膀就被狠狠咬了口，刚才还是小麋鹿的小漂亮瞬间化身为张牙舞爪的凶恶小猫，在他肩膀锁骨啃个没完，气鼓鼓地留下几口牙印子，「以后不准射进来！」

 

　　「诶，知道了宝宝。」王俊凯可没蠢到这种时候还要回嘴说是你叫我射的。

 

08.

 

　　结果隔天易烊千玺发烧了。

 

　　倒也不是因为那啥没清干净的后遗症，既没闹肚子也没下半身不舒服，但王俊凯紧张兮兮，直接把人裹成小毛球，想往医院送。

 

　　「我不去！」易烊千玺脑袋晕呼，只想窝在被子里面休息，一点也不想去医院那种鬼地方。

 

　　但发着烧扑红的小脸和微弱沙哑的声音只能让王俊凯更担心，冒着惹怒易烊千玺的风险，王俊凯还是把人塞进车里带去挂急诊。

 

　　哦，这次很识相的选了易烊千玺喜欢的白色大奔。

 

 

09.

 

　　从医院回来后易烊千玺更闷闷不乐，「就跟你说只是着凉了嘛。」没什么大事还跑趟医院，最气人的是挨了一针，易烊千玺觉得亏死了！

 

　　「好好的没事怎么就着凉了？是不是天太冷了？」

 

　　「我怎么知道？」

 

　　王俊凯鞍前马后给他倒水吃药又裹毯子，易烊千玺脸颊都被捂得粉嘟嘟的，想了想各种自己会感冒的可能性，决定先把光/溜/溜在浴室洗/屁/股装尾巴导致着凉的事排除，怪罪到都是王俊凯昨天在浴缸又做了一次，水都快凉了！「还不都是你！」

 

　　「？」王俊凯怀疑了不到半秒，本能让他直接认罪，「对对对，都是我，下次不敢了。」

 

 

10.

 

　　圣诞节这天，易烊千玺几乎是睡了整个白日，傍晚时迷迷糊糊醒来，烧退了人也舒服了不少。

 

　　裹着毯子和王俊凯窝在客厅沙发，入目所及还是昨天那些虚华俗气的装饰，易烊千玺看见堆放在一旁满箱的圣诞周边，想起昨晚荒唐的装扮游戏，忍不住脸颊脖子都泛红，也忘记最开始想重新改造圣诞装饰的念头。

  
　　王俊凯注意力就没从易烊千玺身上挪开过，见到他家宝贝面颊耳朵红彤彤，还以为是又发烧了，「易易你还烧吗？」

 

　　易烊千玺摇头，蹭了蹭王俊凯盖在他额上的掌心，又往王俊凯怀里靠去，电视上放着些圣诞晚会直播，主持人按照惯例得问问嘉宾圣诞愿望，易烊千玺见了也随口问道：「那你圣诞愿望是什么啊？」

 

　　王俊凯搂紧了易烊千玺，听他那带着鼻音、吸着鼻子的软软声调就心疼得要死。

 

　　「我的圣诞愿望就是希望天不要那么冷。」

 

　　易烊千玺听完嘴角忍不住勾起，抬头就撞进王俊凯带笑的目光，眼底浓浓爱意像要透过他们交会的视线，从桃花眼渡过琥珀眸里。

 

　　「傻子！」

 

　　这愿望实现得还挺快，有王俊凯在的地方总是暖呼呼的。

 

 


	3. 銅臭墨香 III

****

***暴發戶X小漂亮**

***勿上升**

 

00.

 

　　暴发户终于知道要换辆超跑，80年代复古款的红色敞篷，可合小漂亮心意了，比之以往那宝蓝色还加珠光的可怕审美，小漂亮这次给他打了90分，满分1000。

 

　　总归是有进步，暴发户心里还挺得意，上万的黑皮衣、上万的紫色镜片雷朋墨镜、上万万的超跑，当然还有必备的金手镯金戒指金项链，轰轰轰地开着被小漂亮打了90分的超跑去学校接人。

 

　　小漂亮还是一身漂亮小羔羊的大棉袄，小脸被寒风吹得鼻尖通红，双手插兜半张脸藏在绒毛里面从学校走出来，一见暴发户那招摇过市的行头，又气到跺脚。

 

　　「你干嘛！」小漂亮终于舍得伸出裹在袖子里的修长指尖，戳戳暴发户的脑袋，「一堆人都在看你！在看你！」

 

　　气死人了，跟个花孔雀似的！

 

　　「他们是在看你，我的易易这么好看。」暴发户笑容满面，拉着小漂亮的手指攥在掌心，嘘寒问暖，「冷不冷啊？」

 

　　「知道冷还开敞蓬，」小漂亮哼哼两声抽回手，「是不是想冻死我！」

 

　　「不敢不敢。」暴发户连忙把装逼用的墨镜拿下塞进口袋，把一团雪白小绵羊护着塞进副驾，双双进了车里后赶忙把超跑的电动篷子拉上，阻绝寒风。

 

　　到了家进了车库，小漂亮又瞄了眼红彤彤的跑车，吸吸鼻子回屋里去了。

 

　　暴发户理解为：这台红色敞篷可能能拿91分了。

 

 

01.

 

　　第二天暴发户起了个早，送小漂亮去上学后忙去掇拾自己，毕竟晚上要带小漂亮去吃个高空烛光晚餐，于是整个下午暴发户依照自己的审美选了西装、墨镜、鞋子、配饰等等，又去发廊做了头发。

 

　　再度开着他那台可能已经91分的红色敞篷去了小漂亮学校。

 

　　暴发户看着手表掐着时间，估摸着小漂亮也该走到门口了，便靠在车门上凹造型，凹了半小时迟迟等不到小漂亮，只好亲自去教室门口堵人。

 

　　循着存在手机里的课表找到课室，推开门也不顾满屋子闹哄哄，墨镜一摘，那双大大的桃花眼一下子精准定位在小漂亮身上，「易易，我来接你了。」

 

 

02.

 

　　教室里瞬间鸦雀无声，紧接着开始疯狂叽叽喳喳，小漂亮见到暴发户出现在教室门口，良好的家教跟休养让他没有尖叫出声，在暴发户走到他座位跟前时却被暴发户的衣服闪瞎了眼。

 

　　「你你你！不是让你在外面等吗！」小漂亮痛心疾首地看着暴发户那件辣眼睛的紫色豹纹西装，他读的可是艺术学校，让同学误会他的审美品味可怎么办啊！

 

　　「我等不到你，不放心进来看看。」暴发户依然笑眼盈盈，牵起小漂亮的手，「要走了吗易易？」

 

　　周围同学的目光刷刷刷齐齐往他们两人身上扫射，小漂亮耳朵通红，甩开暴发户的手，小脸气鼓鼓，连生气时声音也轻轻的，「不许牵我。」

 

　　暴发户笑容一僵，「易易？」

 

　　跟小漂亮较为熟识的人大着胆子问：「这是你那契约老公啊？」

 

　　小漂亮眼睛睁圆，「才不是！」

 

　　暴发户有点伤心了。

 

 

03.

 

　　「不是说你以后买衣服只能找我吗！」小漂亮吃了暴发户订的烛光晚餐也不是很开心，回家后嘟着嘴，揪着暴发户那件紫光闪闪的合身西装又是一顿批评。

 

　　暴发户好像有点心不在焉的，小漂亮念了几句发现暴发户认错的态度很不诚恳，收了声，抿着嘴，就只拿那双漂亮的琥珀眼看暴发户。

 

　　小漂亮好听的声音停了，暴发户感觉到盯在脸上的视线，才发现小漂亮微皱眉头看他，暴发户就是见不得小漂亮有一丁点委屈不高兴，心里那点难受马上抛诸脑后，拉过小漂亮的手勤勤恳恳，「想给你惊喜才没找你的，但我是自己去选的，没问别人！」

 

　　「……」小漂亮酝酿好的满腹指责，例如你是不是不爱我了你是不是嫌弃我是不是厌倦了觉得我烦了等等全鲠在喉间又咽回去，哼哼两声：「看也知道你是自己选的。」

 

 

04.

 

　　暴发户难得不听小漂亮的话，天天都去教室门口等人，只是衣服不再像调色盘一样花枝招展，多少降低了点小漂亮哼哼哼的频率。

 

　　至于暴发户坚持要去教室找人的原因，是因为他看见好多同学都围在小漂亮身边，还有几个男的跟小漂亮特别亲近，他不可能视而不见啊。

 

 

05.

 

　　暴发户频繁地来校园里走动，造成的后果果然不是小漂亮乐见的。

 

　　同学不分男女全都来跟他打听暴发户的事，有些是单纯好奇，有些分明就不怀好意！什么年龄身分背景财产电话、单身吗可约吗结婚了没有全都问了！

 

　　上回暴发户在门口，还有个妖艳小绿茶故意跌倒要往暴发户身上摔，幸好暴发户眼捷手快往旁边一站，完美错身。回家后得到小漂亮的脐橙奖励。

 

　　小漂亮被问到忍无可忍，「他结婚了！」

 

　　「骗人？你上次不是说他不是你老公吗？」

 

　　「我我……他、他真的结婚了，他有戴婚戒的！」小漂亮咬着嘴唇，他说的是不是他契约老公！是已经转正的老公！

 

　　「哪个啊？」小绿茶从人群中挤出来，掏出手机里偷拍暴发户的照片，放大好几倍对准暴发户戴满金戒指手，「这么多呢。」

 

　　小漂亮瞠目结舌，一边感叹嗨呀小绿茶真的好绿茶哦怎么偷拍他老公，一边想怎么办暴发户的金戒指这么多他都不喜欢早就忘了哪枚是婚戒。

 

　　小绿茶见小漂亮无话可说，自觉有理，「他今天再来我就跟他要电话！」

 

　　「不行！那是我老公！」小漂亮一急，总算承认了。

 

　　「你手上又没戒指，骗谁呢？」小绿茶指着他空空素手，满脸不信。

 

　　小漂亮一口漂亮小白牙都快咬碎了。

 

 

06.

 

　　小漂亮气不过。

 

　　回家就翻箱倒柜，找出暴发户当初下聘时给他的订婚戒指和结婚戒指，全是闪亮亮黄灿灿的金戒指，好俗！

 

　　当初就是太俗了，小漂亮不愿意戴在身上，这下居然还能变成被人指着鼻子说他骗人的借口。

 

　　当天晚上小漂亮委屈巴巴，坐在沙发生闷气，抱枕被他夹在臂弯下，揪着一角又搓又揉，漂亮的凤眼带着水气瞅人．白粉粉的脸颊又鼓了起来。

 

　　暴发户见苗头不对，连忙坐到小漂亮身边，把人搂进怀里，「怎么啦易易？」

 

　　「都是你！」小漂亮眼角染粉，撇嘴戳戳暴发户，「以后不许去学校接我！」

 

 

　　「为什么啊？」暴发户也急了，要不是他没念书，他还想跟着小漂亮一起上课呢！

 

　　「因、因为一堆人都在看你！」小漂亮倔强又骄傲，一点儿也不想承认自己吃醋。

 

　　暴发户知道，小漂亮又嫌他俗气了，「我以后只穿你给我挑的衣服去嘛，宝贝儿。」

 

　　「不行就不行！」小漂亮心想，这可不是衣服品味的问题，暴发户那张脸跟那堆钱就足够让多少小绿茶前仆后继了。

 

 

07.

 

　　小漂亮说要去学开车。

 

　　暴发户知道后不肯，出入有他接送的人学什么车呢？小漂亮就该坐在他的车上享受服务，何必自己辛苦忍受驾训班教练的荼毒。

 

　　「我就要学，你别管！」小漂亮拍腿定案，下课后也不去捏泥塑了，改去捏方向盘。

 

　　暴发户放不下心，每次小漂亮上驾训课时都在一旁眼巴巴望着，甚至包下整个驾训场给小漂亮自由练习。

 

　　小漂亮快拿到驾照时，终于跟暴发户坦白，有驾照后就要自己上下学，暴发户不用来接。

 

　　暴发户快疯了，脑海中漂过十万个为什么，其中小漂亮不爱他了不要他去学校丢人现眼想要跟他离婚占了榜首。

 

 

08.

 

　　暴发户想，千万不能让这种事情发生，什么事他都能答应小漂亮，但离婚是万万不可能！

 

　　于是在小漂亮领驾照前的最后一次考试前晚，暴发户把人摁在床上努力耕耘。

 

　　小漂亮眼尾红彤彤的，莹白的手指脚尖也透出粉红，是被欺负得惨了，嘴里呜呜哼咛，「轻点儿啊、…明天有事！」

 

　　暴发户一听，更不能放人了，抓起小漂亮细白的腿架在肩上，愣是把人顶到说不出话，哭哭唧唧，浑身发软。

 

 

09.

 

　　小漂亮吃好养好，全身上下都娇气得不行，白嫩嫩粉嘟嘟的肌肤稍微用点力都能泛红，被暴发户折腾了整夜，隔天下午起床看见自己身上青青紫紫的，张嘴就喊罪魁祸首，「王俊凯！」

 

　　然而暴发户没像往常一样三秒内抵达他面前，仔细听的话家里空荡荡的，除了时钟滴滴答答，什么声音都没有。

 

　　小漂亮忍着腰酸背痛，下床在家里绕了一圈，果然没人，倒是床边跟饭桌上都留着纸条，让小漂亮记得吃饭。

 

　　小漂亮起来没见到暴发户，心情很不好，抄起手机打电话找人，响了好几声暴发户才接，那头吵吵闹闹的，听起来像在唱K。

 

　　「王俊凯！你扔下我跑去花天酒地！」

 

　　小漂亮委屈极了，他全身都跟快散架了一样，连驾训班都逃学，暴发户居然拔雕无情，背着他出去找乐子！

 

　　「我没有啊易易，你起了就乖乖吃饭，等我回去啊。」暴发户说着说着，尽管背景音吵杂，但小漂亮还是听到了句「小凯哥哥来跟我合唱嘛！」

 

　　小漂亮可没听错，那确确实实是小绿茶的声音！

 

　　「你居然跟小绿茶在一起！」小漂亮眼圈马上就红了，「我要跟你离婚！」

 

 

10.

 

　　挂了电话行李收拾一半，小漂亮又气鼓鼓地把衣服全拉出来扔到床上，怎么可以离婚！那不就被小绿茶得逞了吗！

 

　　于是小漂亮开启手机里暴发户的定位，外套一裹打了车就奔赴战场。

 

　　推开包厢门也不管里面什么情况，小漂亮一眼就见到暴发户，正坐在沙发椅中央拿着麦克风，身边还是那个小绿茶！

 

　　小漂亮又急又气，直冲过去，还没等他开口，暴发户就满脸惊喜又心疼的站起来，「易易你怎么来了，不是让你乖乖等我。」

 

　　小漂亮伸出戴着订婚戒指和结婚戒指的那只手，拉住暴发户，「我来宣示主权的。」

 

　　暴发户还傻愣着，看着小漂亮在昏暗光线下越发闪亮的浅色眸子，「啊？」

 

　　「你快点亲亲我！」小漂亮抿着嘴，扯扯暴发户的袖口，「快点呀。」

 

　　暴发户终于从沉浸在自家小漂亮漂亮的美貌里回神，搂过小漂亮细细软软的小腰，按进怀里扎扎实实亲了遍。

 

 

11.

 

　　小漂亮在车上哭得唏哩哗啦，泪水不断从晕红的眼眶滑出，看得暴发户可心疼了。

 

　　「宝贝儿不哭，我错了我错了，以后去哪里绝对跟你报备。」暴发户边捧着小漂亮金贵的小脸蛋儿，边给他擦眼泪，其实他都有报备的，只是小漂亮以前不爱听后来他也就常忘记。

 

　　小漂亮抽抽搭搭，觉得委屈生气丢脸，掐着暴发户啜泣着开口数落，「你今天穿这么好看干嘛？」、「你请我全班吃饭唱歌怎么不跟我说？」、「你为什么坐小绿茶旁边？」、「你听到我说离婚怎么没马上回来找我？」

 

　　暴发户一一给他解释，要见小漂亮的同学们他当然要按照小漂亮的喜好来穿才体面，请全班同学吃饭是想同学们在小漂亮面前多说他好话，最好能顺便说服小漂亮每天给他接送别学车了，小绿茶是谁他不认识，离婚……

 

　　「什么离婚？怎么就离婚了？」暴发户一惊，什么都可以，就是离婚不能忍！

 

　　小漂亮这才明白大概是包厢太吵了暴发户没听清，但还有个更重要的问题他没问呢！

 

　　「为什么小绿茶叫你小凯哥哥！」

 

　　小漂亮一想到自己都没喊过这么亲昵的称呼呢，就气急攻心，眼泪扑簌簌，哽咽到差点换不过气，哭到都打嗝了。

 

 

12.

 

　　暴发户发誓他真的不知道小绿茶还是小红茶是哪位，小漂亮的同学在他看来都长一个样，他眼里永远只装得下小漂亮。

 

　　好说歹说才把人哄回家，小漂亮坐在他腿上哼哼唧唧，好不容易眼泪收住了，扬着下巴扁着小嘴，「以后只有我可以喊你小凯哥哥！」

 

　　这四个字从小漂亮嘴里说出来就像个钩子，瞬间把暴发户的神魂都勾走，暴发户点点头，把小漂亮搂得更紧了，按住又是一顿亲亲摸摸，小漂亮身体还疼着呢，噘着嘴拍开暴发户捏到他小屁股上的爪子，「疼！」

 

　　「哎，哪里疼，小凯哥哥给你看看。」

 

　　这看看，指的当然是扒了裤子露出粉嫩浑圆的奶白团子，好好检查检查。

 

 

 

 


	4. 銅臭墨香 IV

*暴发户X小漂亮

*勿上升

 

 

  
  


 

 

 

00.

 

　　暴发户过年带小漂亮回老家，小漂亮身穿驼色格子大衣内搭酒红色高领毛衫，看起来温润美好得不象话，暴发户眼睛都发直了，搂着小漂亮又是一顿亲，夸人的话就没停过，虽然用词一盖只停留在「漂亮、好看、真好看！」

 

　　小漂亮对于自家男人毫无文化水平的称赞习以为常，哼哼唧唧了几声后又想到：「买点什么回去好呀？」

 

　　对于去见暴发户的爸妈还是有点儿紧张，毕竟除了婚礼当天后两老也不怎么联系，暴发户从不带他回老家，说是怕小漂亮不自在，以及两人生活甜如蜜，哪有空闲瓜分时间给家里的闲杂人等。

 

　　「你人回去就很好，爸妈肯定喜欢你，见了你就高兴。」

 

　　「你以为每个人都跟你一样呀！」

 

　　小漂亮嘴上这么说但耳尖红红、小梨涡又凹下去，显然十分受用。

 

　　最后小漂亮选了包装又金又红（估计符合暴发户全家审美）的百味干果零食，大大小小各种礼盒都准备妥当，跟暴发户回家去了。

 

 

01.

 

　　暴发户不愧是暴发户，老家不知道是哪个沙雕设计师搞的大宅院，怎么浮夸怎么来，每个朝代的特色都要挑拣一些融入其中，前厅后院水榭楼台，只怕还搞了个御花园在后面。

 

　　小漂亮本来忍着吐槽的冲动，然而暴发户还在一旁得意：「宝宝你看咱家是不是很好看。」

 

　　「好看你个头。」

 

　　小漂亮看着暴发户，好险这人长得好看，衣品也被他提升不少，不然以前那橙到发橘发亮发黄的毛衣是跟这家子挺搭，套上去直接登基。

 

　　小漂亮在外人面前还是挺乖，挨个把礼物拿出来孝敬，暴发户的亲戚不少七嘴八舌的也多，根本没见过的三姑六婆看着小漂亮的目光是赤裸裸地打量，用着自以为无人知晓的声调讨论，这就是那个买来的男娃儿啊。

 

　　暴发户正在给小漂亮跑前跑后搬礼物没注意到这茬，倒是暴发户的爸妈听见也没出言反驳，小漂亮委屈极了，面上还是保持着礼貌周到的笑容，「爸爸妈妈，今年的年夜饭我来吧。」

 

 

02.

 

　　小漂亮那双漂漂亮亮白皙修长的手指哪儿做过切菜烧饭的事啊，暴发户摆脱亲戚后就见他的宝贝儿抿着嘴屏气凝神边看食谱边搞配料，眼眶红通通的。

 

　　暴发户急忙跑过去，拿下小漂亮手中的刀具跟洋葱，「我来我来。」

 

　　小漂亮不愿意，暴发户怕伤了人，连忙把刀子往水槽扔，抱紧小漂亮亲两口，没了洋葱小漂亮眼睛却更红，水润润的一下子就滴出泪来。

 

　　「怎么啦谁欺负你了？」暴发户见不得小漂亮委屈，毕竟他可是立誓只能让小漂亮在床上哭的男人，其他人其他时刻欺负了小漂亮就算是他自己也不能原谅。

 

　　小漂亮摇摇头，想到那些亲戚尖酸刻薄的脸面还有公婆也不袒护他的模样就心底发酸，埋在暴发户肩头上抽抽搭搭吸鼻子。

 

　　暴发户不问也知道肯定是一屋子人惹小漂亮难过，暴发户对着小漂亮时土归土傻归傻，对外那可是该怎么凶怎么匪怎么来，气得要去找人发火。

 

　　小漂亮拉住他袖口：「你这样他们又要怎么看我呀。」

 

　　「管他们啊，我的易易不能白受委屈。」

 

 

03.

 

　　暴发户凶起来像只大老虎，一句句把那些三姑六婆怼得面色苍白无话可说。年夜饭什么的最后谁都没下厨，叫了外烩厨师到府操办，全挑着小漂亮爱吃的做，目无旁人我行我素的暴发户乐呵呵地把土匪鸭剔好肉放进小漂亮嘴里，轻声细语：「宝贝儿多吃点啊。」

 

　　亲戚小孩也被小漂亮的美貌收服，饭后簇拥着小漂亮去后院挂灯笼，小漂亮挺怕高的，在暴发户的搀扶下爬上梯架，将象征喜气团圆的灯笼挂起，低头一看才发现离地好远，吓得他动弹不得。

 

　　「没事儿，我接着你啊易易。」

 

　　暴发户笑瞇瞇，伸出双手把小漂亮横抱下来，抱着就不撒手，小漂亮窝在暴发户怀里又急又羞，「你干嘛！」又小声嘟囔：这么多孩子在呢。

 

　　暴发户得意忘形，对着那群屁孩嚣张挑眉痞笑：「看到没，媳妇儿是要拿来疼的！」

 

　　小漂亮听了猛捶暴发户好几下，「臭流氓。」

 

　　暴发户见小漂亮眼底有了笑意，趁胜追击，对着小屁孩宣布说吉祥话能领红包，夸小漂亮夸得最好的人还能多领一个大红包，于是将近半个钟头的大型彩虹屁争斗现场开始了。

 

　　小漂亮脸蛋耳朵都被夸得红扑扑的，小梨窝甜滋滋，凤眼水灵灵，看向暴发户的那一瞬间，暴发户感觉自己又恋爱了。

 

　　「易易，」暴发户觉得好亏，小漂亮全被小屁孩看去了，赶紧把人从屁孩堆里捞出来，紧紧摁在怀里，在粉嘟嘟的面颊上啵啾啾啾，「你是我的宝贝。」

 

　　小漂亮眨眨眼，耳朵尖尖更红了，决定回房后要把大红包发给暴发户。

 

 

04.

 

　　惦记着人生地不熟也不知道房间隔音好不好，拆红包的过程中小漂亮呜呜呀呀嗯嗯啊啊都闷在被子里，白白的身体不知道是害臊还是紧张，全都透着一层粉嫩的颜色，惹得暴发户更卖力的测试着宅院的隔音。

 

　　「易易，你看这像不像洞房。」古色古香木床绛帐，暴发户越搞越觉得像又跟小漂亮结一次婚。

 

　　小漂亮眼尾发红身体发软，根本没空回他，嘟嘟的小红唇喘呀喘：「你、你不要太过分！」

 

　　暴发户嘴上哄着宝贝乖乖手上便帮小漂亮把腿打开，过不过分不知道，他只知道小漂亮的骂声听起来软绵绵的才是真的过分。

 

 

05.

 

　　暴发户还知道小漂亮在家里不习惯，大年初一就把小漂亮带走，美其名曰回娘家，其实是要带小漂亮去散心，远走高飞跑去富士山脚下泡温泉，不选北海道因为怕小漂亮冻着。

 

　　小漂亮看到露天的温泉浴池又小脸透红拿小细腿踢了暴发户好几脚，「被别人看到怎么办！」

 

　　暴发户拍拍胸脯保证：「放心宝宝，这里我包下来了，没别人。」

 

　　小漂亮抬起小下巴哼哼两声，算暴发户识相，既然没人那也不必拘谨，小漂亮光溜溜的漂亮身体在蒸腾水气中若隐若现，脚踏入水的声音都像是勾引暴发户的信号。

 

　　「你干嘛呀！」

 

　　暴发户一下子蹭到小漂亮身边，小漂亮才刚趴在池边闭眼享受热汤和夜风，背后一个热度不亚于汤泉的东西就贴了上来。

 

　　「我帮你擦背吧易易。」

 

　　傻瓜才纯擦背。

 

　　小漂亮眼底的水气积蓄得比池面上蒸散的热气还要快，茶色的琥珀眸子水润润，长又翘的睫毛也挂着水珠，温泉里扑腾的厉害。

 

　　「不可以……呜呜，水会弄脏！」

 

　　那好吧，暴发户把小漂亮抱出水面，白嫩的皮肤沾了汤泉更加光滑粉红，小漂亮越过暴发户的肩头还能看见远方富士山顶雪雾缭绕，但也没心思赏景，花白的粉嫩脚趾一下子取代了点点星空，暴发户都快把他对折了。

 

 

06.

 

　　小漂亮不知道是被暴发户晃得头晕还是被温泉泡得脑胀，整个人软绵绵的，被暴发户抱到室内的软铺上躺好，背刚碰到床铺小漂亮的眉心就拧了起来，满脸委屈，「疼！」

 

　　不得了，小漂亮娇生惯养哪受得住背在石板上蹭，细细几条刮痕被热水泡得发白，暴发户差点没拿桌上拆信刀切腹自杀，掏出常备药品小心翼翼给小漂亮上药。

 

　　小漂亮噘着唇珠，「都怪你！」

 

　　「诶诶诶对都怪我，我的错。」暴发户亲亲摸摸并举双手发誓等从日本回去就跪榴莲谢罪，小漂亮才勉强收了眼泪。

 

　　小漂亮哼唧够了，嫌冷，套上暴发户新给他买的粉蓝色浴衣式睡服，衣襟袖口裤腿全都宽宽松松，翻个身都能把半边胸口露出来，暴发户半夜醒了好多次，给小漂亮拉衣服盖被子，顺道去洗手间做做手工。

 

　　隔天醒来小漂亮是有些着凉了，脸颊红红眼睛水水，缩在被子里看暴发户鞍前马后给他端茶，还是忍不住嗔怪，「都是你害的。」

 

　　暴发户看着小漂亮窝在床上，端着水杯的笋白指尖都透着粉嘟嘟的模样，连忙认错，再一次重复了他的每日台词。

 

　　「对对对，都是我害的，宝贝儿乖。」

 

 

07.

 

　　结果N度蜜月回国，小漂亮心情更差了，暴发户的亲戚们从过年后就想方设法要给暴发户再物色对象，要乖的听话的能生大胖宝宝的，小漂亮气得指着暴发户的鼻子骂。

 

　　「又土又俗又迂腐！」

 

　　「宝宝我不是我没有。」

 

　　结果家里人三番两次要来给暴发户洗脑，说是有钱人三妻四妾不是问题，小漂亮不也是花钱买到的嘛。

 

　　小漂亮听见了。

 

 

08.

 

　　手上那俗得发亮的金戒指被小漂亮摘下来，一个两个全扔暴发户身上，玻璃珠般的美眸染着水气，抿着嘴梨涡都能看出委屈：「还你！都还你！谁要你的钱。」

 

　　小漂亮又气又伤心，大家都以为他是图暴发户的钱才跟他结婚，当初还不是暴发户自己贴上来死缠烂打的嘛！

 

　　暴发户一看不好，这台词下一句估计又是要离婚，好不容易小漂亮才肯戴着他俩的婚戒呢，怎么说摘又摘啦。

 

　　「什么我的钱呀易易，都是你的钱。」

 

　　暴发户连忙从抽屉里翻出一挞大红本本跟各种牛皮纸袋，每本翻开上头的持有人全写着小漂亮的名字，暴发户早早就把所有房车都过户给小漂亮了。

 

　　「宝宝，现在是你养我。」

 

 　　暴发户正得意洋洋地在心里给自己的壮举点赞，并且顺势要抱过小漂亮多亲几口，谁知道小漂亮哇的一声又哭了。

 

　　「这下你爸妈肯定觉得我是骗钱的狐狸精了！」

 

　　小漂亮伤心欲绝，暴发户真的好沙雕。

 

 

09.

 

　　暴发户和小漂亮的婚姻危机不知怎么就传到同学耳里，小绿茶重出江湖，搔首弄姿，「听说你老公要娶二房，提早叫你一声姐姐。」

 

　　小漂亮撑圆双眼，小绿茶怎么一天比一天绿茶！而且他是男的，才不是姐姐。

 

　　「没差，都是一家人。」

 

　　小漂亮按捺不住，「谁跟你一家人呀！」

 

　　「你、我、他啊。」小绿茶手指点了点，最后指向出现在门口要来接小漂亮的暴发户，嘴里忍不住又夸了几句暴发户好帅哦。

 

　　小漂亮嘀咕，「再帅有你什么事儿。」

 

 　　暴发户浑然不觉一脚踏进小漂亮跟小绿茶的战场之中，桃花眼柔情似水，「易易，我来接你啦！」

 

　　见小绿茶视线黏在暴发户身上疯狂扫射，暴发户还回看了小绿茶一眼，小漂亮着急死了，扑进暴发户怀里把他的眼睛捂得死死的，「你还看！」

 

　　小漂亮单方面对他冷战好多天，这会儿主动投怀送抱，暴发户顾着傻乐，没及时捕捉到小漂亮的情绪，只想着小漂亮香香软软可爱死了，他有来接小漂亮下课真的好值。

 

 

10.

 

　　小漂亮缩在副驾上抱着膝盖瘪着嘴，欲语还休欲哭还泪，暴发户手足无措，捧起小漂亮嫩嘟嘟的小脸蛋儿，「宝宝怎么啦谁又惹你呀。」

 

　　这一问简直打开小漂亮水龙头开关，泪水哗啦啦，「你刚刚为什么一直看小绿茶！」、「你是不是真的想娶别人？」、「你干嘛长这么帅？」

 

 　　暴发户感觉这对话似曾相识，小绿茶到底是谁他真的不知道，他这辈子当然只要娶小漂亮一个人就好，小漂亮那么好看他不帅点还配不上小漂亮呢。

 

　　但小漂亮今天不是很好哄，揪着暴发户的衣服不放，凤眼瞋人可凶可委屈，「还说不知道是谁，就是之前喊你小凯哥哥那个！」

 

　　哦，想起来了，托那个什么茶的福，那晚暴发户听到小漂亮用各种绵软甜腻的声音喊了好几次小凯哥哥呢。

 

　　「我看他凑你这么近才看一眼的啊宝贝儿，免得他对你动手动脚。」

 

　　小漂亮想了想，好像真的是暴发户会做的事。

 

 

11.

 

　　尽管屡遭暴发户无视，但小绿茶依然对抛媚眼乐此不疲，小漂亮越看越气，偷偷诅咒小绿茶眼睛抽筋好多次�。

 

　　可是偷偷诅咒显然是没有用的，有了小绿茶开先例，各种小红茶小奶茶小乌龙茶都冒出了头，小漂亮陪着暴发户出去几次才发现，嗨呀真的好多茶啊表啊都围着暴发户转，不知道是暴发户本来就帅气多金还是暴发户老家放出的风声害的。

 

　　小漂亮挽着暴发户的臂弯，皮笑肉不笑，「你快去把他们微信都加了。」

 

　　「啊？」暴发户以为又是考验真心的环节，连忙举手发誓：宝宝我只爱你一个我不跟其他人当朋友。

 

　　小漂亮想想也是，戳戳脸颊眨巴眼，「那你去帮我拿冰淇淋好不好，我帮你拿手机。」

 

　　好啊当然好，小漂亮的要求暴发户使命必达。

 

 

12.

 

　　小漂亮坐在暴发户腿上，回家后就腻腻歪歪摸摸索索，嘴唇都被暴发户啃得红嘟嘟的，「等等！」

 

　　小漂亮临时喊停，有件重要的事还没做呢！

 

　　小漂亮掏出暴发户的手机，伸长手面无表情对着镜头摁了几张自拍，连带把暴发户搁在自己肩头轮廓帅死人的侧颜也拍进去。

 

　　暴发户配合发表意见：「宝宝真好看，穿白衬衫特别帅。」

 

　　小漂亮得意仰起尖尖下巴，那可不是嘛。

 

　　转头打开暴发户的朋友圈，确定今天晚宴上新加的各式茶表和过年那堆三姑六婆都能看见，点击发送照片：千金难买。

 

　　哦对，发出后又编辑增添了一张照片，房产证的。

 

　　小漂亮想，讨好那么多人好难，被当骗钱的狐狸精就算了，至少全世界都要知道暴发户有他了。

 

 

13.

 

　　暴发户哪舍得小漂亮当坏人呀！

 

　　晚上小漂亮特别热情特别乖，咬着嘴唇抬着圆圆的眼，软糯嗲喊：「小凯哥哥。」

 

　　哼哼唧唧嘤嘤咛咛全让暴发户听了个爽，不只声音酥酥软软，身体也香香甜甜的小漂亮夹得暴发户忍不住，塞好塞满，从月下梢头搞到日出东方。

 

　　等小漂亮睡去后暴发户偷摸着拍了张小漂亮的睡颜。

 

　　简单粗暴地用暴发户自己的语言发了照片表示：「我老婆。」


End file.
